


It Is Simply A Present

by HalfAmbidextrous



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, unexpected gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAmbidextrous/pseuds/HalfAmbidextrous
Summary: Morrigan stares into the mirror, lost in memories of a time so long ago.





	It Is Simply A Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I find it rather fitting that its on the ship that got me into fanfiction. Self doubt is hilariously frustrating, as I reread this at least 15 times, making sure I was ready to post it. I hope you all enjoy it.

Piercing yellow eyes met an identical gaze as they stared into a mirror of polished glass in a gold frame. Golden deer and sparrows frolic together in a charming scene on the back of the mirror. The grooves carved in the handle were beginning to disappear as the soft, precious metal had been worn down after years of use. The eyes studied the mirror. That such a simple, if not lavishly extravagant, trinket could hold such a dear spot in the heart of its owner, was strange to her. But here she sat, staring into the mirror like a simpleton, her mind distracted with happy thoughts.  
                                                                           …………………

The snow drifted lazily through the night sky, in no hurry to find its way to the ground, as the wind swept through the Frostback’s. Heavy with snow, the trees glistened in the moonlight like lighthouses on the shore, rather than ancient conifer. The sound of the branches cracking and trunks groaning, as the wind swayed the evergreens was the only sound that disturbed the otherwise peaceful night. Smoke billowed from the Warden’s central camp fire, as the small party of Grey Wardens, assassins and mages settled in for the night.  
               Morrigan, as always, had set her tent far and away from the rest of the group. Not eager to share in their “endearing” comradery, she quickly set a bundle of logs ablaze with little more effort than it took her to walk. Years of living in the Korcari Wilds had made her quite apt at building fires. She had just allowed herself to be warmed by the blaze, before shuffling into her tent. Sitting on a stump that she used a chair, she began to remove her jewelry before laying down for bed, when she heard a soft voice outside her tent.  
               “Morrigan?” the Warden called from outside her tent.  
She tucked her head out and saw him standing there, shivering slightly, as he anxiously looked around.  As she ducked under the entranceway to her tent, she took the sight of him in, despite herself. He was wrapped in a wolf’s fur cloak, covering his scarred plate armor taken from Soldier’s Peak. The snow had dusted his cloak, making him look more like an Orlesian powdered pastry, rather than a powerful Grey Warden. He rubbed his scruffy brown beard with a gloved hand, and looked expectantly at her.  
               “Well, what is it? Tis awfully cold to be standing out here, in the snow” she teased, beckoning him into her tent. She was still surprised with herself. When Flemeth had sent her with the two Wardens, she went, albeit grudgingly. She didn’t think to find friendship on this journey, let alone companionship, though she was unwilling to acknowledge it as such.    
               “I have something for you,” he said, as he extended to her something bundled in cloth.  
She took it slowly, drawing her eyes from him to the simple cloth that covered his gift. It was wrapped rather poorly, the cloth secured with two leather strips that had be looped and knotted around its width. Slowly, she pulled the strips free from one another, looking up at the Warden. He was smiling, and gave her a subtle, encouraging nod, as she finally removed the cloth.  
               “What have you there? A mirror?” She gasped quietly, looking up at him, curious. “It is…just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago.”  She was quiet, for only a moment before she continued.  
               “It is incredible that you found one so like it. I am uncertain what to say,” again, she hesitated. “You must wish something in return, certainly.” She finished, quickly.  
               “Morrigan…” he trailed off, placing and arm around her. He tucked his head down, and gingerly pulled in hers, kissing her forehead softly. Lifting her chin, he stared warmly into her yellow eyes. She was beginning to feel embarrassed. Animalistic feelings such as lust, desire and power were not unfamiliar to her, but this…this warmth, the desire to hold and be held, it made her uncomfortable.  
               “It is simply a present. For a beautiful girl.” He smiled.  
She shook her head, looking down before meeting his gaze. “I have…never received a gift. Not one that did not also come with a price attached. Perhaps there is a price to pay, yet,” she softly chuckled, as she stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. “If so it is deserved,” she said as she moved closer to him, embracing him with a hug, “Thank you, truly.”  
  
                                                                           ………………….  
  
“Lady Morrigan?” The Inquisitor said, smiling comically as she looked at her, “Lost in thought I see?”  
Morrigan’s eyes darted from her mirror as she swung herself around quickly to see the Inquisitor against a stone statue of Andraste. She was frustrated with herself that she had allowed the Inquisitor to sneak up on her so easily.  
               “Is it not blasphemous to lean on that prophet of yours? Or is my inattention so comical that your prized ‘place at the Maker’s side’ is that easily cast aside?” She said, her piercing yellow eyes staring directly into the Inquisitor’s.  
               “Don’t be so defensive, Morrigan, I am only here to talk” she smiled as pushed herself of the statue with a grunt and walked over to Morrigan. She let out a small gasp as she noticed the mirror in Morrigan’s hand, “that mirror, its beautiful! It must have cost you a small fortune!”  
 With mention of the mirror, all hostility left. She relaxed, and smiled, though it was not for the Inquisitor, “It was simply a present. For a beautiful girl” she spoke, softly.  
                
              

   


End file.
